Five Nights at Freddy's: Setting Them Free
by xEidoChan
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's was my favorite place to be ever since I was a child, but in just a few short moments, my childhood was shattered. After hearing about the murders that happened there, I set myself out to uncover the truth. I vowed that no matter what, I would find the culprit, and ease the minds of the relatives. I would do anything to help, even if it meant being the night guard.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all you lovely little people out there! I'm so proud to announce that I'm going to be writing an FNAF fanfic! I've been trying to find the perfect plot and everything and I finally have! Woo~! -Celebratory sparkles- Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this! I'll be writing more chapters later x3 I'm sorry if this one seems short, but I promise the others will be longer :3**_

_**Now some notes:**_

_**1. I'm rating this M because I'm not too sure how or what I'm gonna put in. So the rating is just a precaution so I don't get in trouble by people.**_

_**2. This takes place in the first game, and I'm following the timeline from both games. I recommend watching Mat Pat's Game Theory of the second game to better understand this.**_

_**Anyway, let the story begin~!**_

_**-xEidoChan**_

* * *

><p>Today was my sister's birthday, and I had just pulled up my car into a parking spot. When I stepped out of the car, my sister saw me through the door, and she bolted out.<p>

"Adri!" She ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. "You came!"

"Well of course I did, Taylyn!" I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. "I would never miss my sister's birthday!"

It was her eighth birthday, and she was so excited. When she pulled away from the hug, she began telling me all about the animatronics inside and which one she loved the most. She told me it was Chica the Duck, and I couldn't help but chuckle, explaining to her that Chica was a chicken.

Yep. Taylyn was having her party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Ever since I took her last month when I last visited, she told Dad she really wanted to have her birthday here. Now that she's having it, she's more excited than ever.

"Adriane!"

Speak of the Devil. Dad ran up to me, and I smiled up at him as I hoisted Taylyn up into my lap. "Hey, Dad!"

"I need your help," he said, almost breathlessly. He leaned in and put his hand beside his mouth and whispered, as if hoping Taylyn wouldn't hear him. "I completely forgot to pick up the cake. Can you run to the bakery and get it?"

"Sure thing." I shifted around and put my sister on the ground. "Sorry sis. I gotta run an errand."

"But you just got here!" she whined as she stomped her foot.

I knelt down to her height and poked her nose. "Hey, I promise it'll be quick. I'll be right back. Like magic."

She simply pouted for a minute before asking, "Like unicorn magic?"

I chuckled softly. "Yeah. Like unicorn magic." The whole "unicorn" thing started about two years ago. I told my sister I was a unicorn, and she's believed it ever since. It's been our special little thing.

"Yay! Hurry back, Adri!" She hugged my legs before running back inside. Dad smiled lightly as he watched her run in and turned back to me.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin," he sighed. "I should've gotten it earlier."

"Dad, it's fine," I assured. "I don't mind. Like I told Taylyn, I'll be right back." I paused before adding, "Like unicorn magic."

Dad leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Thank you so much. The order name is Rivers. We'll be in the party room if we're not by the stage.

"Got it!" I kissed his cheek back before heading back towards my car.

* * *

><p>"Pick up for Rivers," I told the baker. I had finally reached the bakery in no time at all. It was a small place, but the beautiful decorated cakes that rested in the glass counter below made up for it.<p>

"I was wondering when someone was going to pick up that cake." The baker stepped into the back, returning shortly while carrying a large rectangular box. "It's quite the cake! It took awhile to get the flowers but I hope it's what was wanted." He opened the box, and I peered inside. It was the first time I ever saw the cake. It was a beautiful meadow green with a white icing border. Small, delicate looking and multicolored flowers appeared to blooming near the upper left corner, and in the blank space, white icing spelled out, "Happy Birthday, Taylyn!" It was the most gorgeous cake I've ever seen. It was a shame that it was going to be cut into later.

"That is incredibly beautiful!" I breathed. "Oh! How much is owed for the cake?" I began pulling my wallet out of my purse.

"None at all." The baker closed the box, folding some flaps into place so the lid wouldn't slip open. "It was already paid for."

"Oh…Well then…Thank you for the cake." I smiled as I grabbed the box. "I'm sure my little sister will love it."

"How old is the little one?" the baker asked.

"Eight," I answered, "and she's really excited. Mainly because where she's having it."

"May I ask where she's having it?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." I answered with a smile, but when I did, the baker seemed to appear paler.

"F-Freddy…Fazbear's…?" he stammered.

"Y-Yeah…" I felt uneasy. Maybe he just didn't like the place. I knew I loved it. I loved it ever since I had my fifth birthday there. When I was younger, I tried to find almost every reason to go to Freddy Fazbear's.

"That place is full of evil," the baker said in a quieter voice. "It's not a safe place to be…"

What was he going on about? How could Freddy's not be a safe place? It seemed safe while I was there. Nothing bad happened that I know of.

"U-Um…I-I should get going…" I carefully gripped the box as I started to walk out.

Before I left, the baker exclaimed, "Get them out of there! Don't let them stay! They'll get everyone of them! I just know it!"

As I got into the car, I sat the cake on the seat beside me and took a deep breath. That guy…there's no way he could be telling the truth. Nothing bad happened, right? It's just a harmless pizza place for children to enjoy. I shook myself out of the confusion and drove back to Freddy's.

* * *

><p>I quickly entered the building with the cake, and I immediately knew they were in the party room since there was absolutely no one by the stage. As I passed the stage, I felt…different. I looked up at the three animatronics―Bonnie the Bunny, Freddy Fazbear, and Chica the Chicken―and just stood there for a minute. The baker's words echoed in my mind.<p>

_"That place is full of evil…"_

_"It's not a safe place to be…"_

_"Get them out of there! Don't let them stay! They'll get everyone of them! I just know it!"_

"They…" What did he mean by that? "They'll" get us? Who will?

I kept my gaze at the animatronics, and that's when I noticed their eyes. They were all locked on me. I felt my blood run cold. Had they been on me the entire time? Maybe that's just how they were when their little songs ended. After all, when no kids are around, the animatronics were shut off, and then when they _were_ around, they were turned back on. So maybe they really were just like that since no one was around, so I simply shrugged and started walking towards the party room. I was glad to get out of the stage area though. There was a foul smell that I just couldn't stand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey hey hey! Guess who brought the cake!" I walked into the party room, holding the cake up high to avoid the mass of kids hitting it when they ran around. Taylyn ran up to me, jumping up and down excitedly.

"You used your unicorn magic to get here quickly!" she exclaimed. I noticed she was wearing a large party hat with a tiara around the base of it. "And you brought cake! Guys! It's cake time!" She quickly ran back to the table she sat at, and I sat the cake in front of her, opening the lid to it while doing so. She was amazed by the cake as I was when I first saw it. "It's so pretty!"

"It's what you wanted, right?" Dad asked as he walked up to the cake with a large candle. It was a white and decorative number "8," and he pushed it into a blank spot in the cake.

"Yeah!" Taylyn exclaimed. "It's amazing! I can't wait to eat it! I bet it's sooo gooood!"

Dad and I chuckled, and Dad retrieved a lighter from his pocket and lit the candle. The lights were dimmed so the candle could burn brightly. Soon, everyone began singing an out of tune "Happy Birthday." As soon as it ended, Taylyn blew out the candle, and everyone cheered. To her, it was official. She was now eight.

After cake, she opened her presents. She had a mountain of them. I swear she could dive into them and get lost. Present after present, wrapping paper after bags. Soon, the floor was littered in trash. I covered for Dad and started picking it all up, throwing it into a garbage bag.

By the time I had finished, I had two large, black bags full of wrapping paper and mini party bags. I started carrying them to the dumpster, which meant I had to go past a location called Pirate Cove. It was a place I wasn't very familiar with. There were party tables in the room, just like the room I was just in, but in this room, there was what appeared to be a small stage with purple curtains wrapped around them, completely shielding whatever was inside. A small sign rested in front of it.

"Out of order," it read.

"Strange," I muttered. I had never seen this before, and I thought I knew everything about this place, but this one room alone proved me wrong. It was oddly quiet, and I could've sworn the room grew colder. I shivered lightly as I continued my way through the area. Suddenly, I froze.

"Dum dum dee dum dum dee dum dum dum dum…"

The voice was low, and one could've guessed it was an older man humming away, as if he were doing some sort of chore, but the problem was, there was nobody around to be humming, and that's what scared me. Who could be humming? It wasn't Dad. It didn't sound anything like him. Besides, he's further back in the party room. This sounded close. Really close.

"Ma'am."

The sound of a woman's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I had jumped slightly as I turned to her. "Y-Yes?"

"You shouldn't be back here," the woman said. She had bobbed blonde hair and wore a Freddy Fazbear shirt, symbolizing she was an employee here. "Didn't you see the sign?" She pointed a perfectly manicured fingernail towards the door I had walked by. The door was open―which is how it was before I entered―and I noticed the sign that was nailed to it.

DO NOT ENTER  
>AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY<p>

I hadn't noticed it before, and I quickly turned back to the woman. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't see the sign. The door was open, and the dumpster is just beyond this point and―"

"Look, I'll take care of your trash. You get back to your party and don't come back here again." She quickly took the bags from me and walked off.

I stood there in complete shock. Why wasn't I allowed back here? I understand that this part was "out of order," but nothing made sense. When the woman was completely gone, I slowly made my way towards the large purple curtains. What were they hiding back there? I answered my question by pulling back the curtains, and I gasped. Standing before me was another animatronic. It was one I haven't seen before. It appeared to be a fox with red fur, and he looked pretty beaten up. It wore pirate attire, and even had an eyepatch over his right eye. I began wondering why I had never seen this animatronic before. Maybe he had come along after my visits here stopped and shortly after broke down.

Now, I had to admit: this animatronic looked quite adorable! I mean, he's a rough and tumble pirate! I would've loved to see this as a kid! I wonder how he would've reacted with the others…

A voice made me jump, and to my surprise, it was the voice of the animatronic in front of me.

"Yaarr! I be Foxy the Pirate! Welcome to Pirate Cove!" How in the hell did this come on? It's out of order! "I can't wait to see ye all march around here, with your pizza held up high like a pirate's trusty sword!"

_Shit shit shit! Shut off! Just shut off!_

I began hearing footsteps come my way, and I wasn't really "animatronic-savvy," so I simply shut the curtains and bolted to the door I entered before.

When I entered the party room, I saw all the kids playing musical chairs. Dad was the music master, and he played classical children's music, and before I knew it, he stopped the music, and all the kids rushed around, trying to find a seat before they got out. A young girl ended up being the poor child out, and she sat at the party table in a huff, obviously upset that she got out.

"We're ya able to get all that garbage out?" Dad asked me as I walked over to him. His expression then quickly changed. "Adriane, are you okay? You look pale."

"I-I'm fine," I answered quickly. "I-I just…I-I…" I couldn't find myself to explain anything. The whole ordeal left me unable to speak.

"Maybe you should sit down…" Dad motioned for his wife to come over and take care of the music, and while she did that, Dad led me to a chair and sat me down. "Here, I'll get you a water." In a flash, he was gone. While I waited, I hadn't noticed I was shaking. Even my breath shook a bit. I have never felt like this before.

_OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod…What exactly happened? Why did that thing turn on? It had to be turned off! It was out of order!_

"Here's your water, pumpkin." Dad sat a water bottle in front of me, and with shaky hands, I reached for it and quickly opened it. I pressed the opening to my lips and started drinking the water. Soon I had downed about a fourth of it. "Easy." Dad sat beside me as he gently rubbed my back. "Easy…"

I lowered the bottle as I blurted. "An animatronic came on."

Dad sat there for a moment, as if trying to really think about what I had just said. He chuckled softly as he answered. "Well duh. They have to, or else―"

"N-No, Dad. This one…it wasn't like the others." I looked over at him. "This one was out of order, a-and it came on!"

"Adriane, there's no way that could happen. Besides, if it did, that could be the reason it's out of order. Maybe it's glitching out so bad that it became broken."

He had a point. Maybe I was overthinking it. Since it was out of order, the animatronic's voice box could be acting up. Other questions buzzed through my mind, but I pushed them aside.

"Looks like your color is coming back," Dad noted with a smile. "That's good. It won't be long now. When this party is all over, I'll take you back to my place, and you can relax there, okay?" I simply nodded, and Dad lightly patted my shoulder as he stood up. Dad looked over at the game that the kids were still playing. A young boy exclaimed in victory, and when I looked over at the sound, a little boy sat in the middle with a victorious smile. He was now the king of musical chairs, and everyone applauded him. Taylyn looked upset that she wasn't the winner, but she still clapped nonetheless.

After a few more games, the party started to end. We began cleaning up, and I tried to help, but Dad insisted that I wait in my car until he got done. Not wanting to argue with him, I did as he said and waited for him in the passenger seat. I was beginning to feel nauseous and had to turn on my AC to help cool me down and relax me.

I knew something wasn't right about Freddy Fazbear's. That foul odor, the "malfunctioning" animatronic, the baker acting so scared of the restaurant. Nothing added up.

Was Freddy Fazbear's not what it seemed?


	3. Chapter 3

As I was sitting on the couch at Dad's house, I got on my phone and began looking up "Freddy Fazbear's" on my town's website. Hits started coming up left and right. Advertisements and things to expect at the restaurant popped up everywhere, and everything seemed normal. That was until I found a link to a newspaper article.

"KIDS VANISH AT LOCAL PIZZERIA"

"'Kids vanish at local pizzeria'?" I mumbled as I reread the title. They didn't mean Freddy's did they? Curiously, I tapped the link, and to my horror, I found out that this article was indeed about Freddy's.

"KIDS VANISH AT LOCAL PIZZERIA — BODIES NOT FOUND

Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children were never found and are presumed dead.

Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust."

I had to reread the article to make sure what I was reading was real and not a dream or a hallucination. I even pinched myself to double check. I was definitely awake and definitely not hallucinating. This was an honest-to-god article about Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Two missing children from that place… It was hard to believe. I mean, I've been at Freddy's more times than I could count, and I don't recall anything of the sort. Then again this could have been recent, but if it was recent, then wouldn't the place be closed?

"This doesn't make sense," I sighed. I clicked on another link, and I felt my blood run cold.

"FIVE CHILDREN NOW REPORTED MISSING. SUSPECT CONVICTED.

Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room.

While the suspect has been charged. The bodies themselves were never found. Freddy Fazbear's has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria.

"It's a tragedy.""

No… No no no! This couldn't be real! Not Freddy's! Not the sole place of my childhood! There was no way something as dark and horrible could have happened at there! This had to be some sick joke or something!

"This isn't right…This just isn't right!"

If this really had happened, I wouldn't have kept going to Freddy's. If this had happened, then Taylyn wouldn't have had her party there! This was wrong, so very wrong!

Just before I closed out of the page, I noticed an advertisement on the sidebar. There was an image of an all too familiar bear animatronic, and in big yellow letters, it read, "NOW HIRING." With a shaky hand, I clicked on the image, and it redirected me to the official Freddy Fazbear's website. "NOW HIRING!" was on the top of the page, and right after that, it read:

"POSITION: NIGHT SECURITY GUARD

PAY: $120 FOR A WEEK

NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR DAMAGE OR DISMEMBERMENT."

I about clicked the "APPLY NOW!" button until I read the last night. Dismemberment? It's a night position at a pizzeria! Who would get dismembered?! But I wasn't about to let this chance slide. I wanted to clear the name of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, even if it meant applying for a security guard position. I firmly tapped the button and filled out the application.

* * *

><p>Within the next few days, I was called back by the manager and even got a uniform to wear during my shift mailed to me. It was a stereotypical security guard uniform. There was a light blue, button up shirt with black pants, and it even came with light blue hat that had "NIGHT GUARD" written across it in big, black letters. As I pulled out all the clothing items, I noticed a note at the bottom of the box.<p>

"'As you can see, this is your uniform for your shift,'" I read aloud as I picked it up. "'All parts of your uniform must be on when arriving to your shift. Anything missing will appear as a deduction on your employee record. Your shift starts tomorrow at midnight and ends at six a.m. I will give you further details when you arrive. Signed, the manager.'"

Tomorrow. I didn't know whether I should feel excited, stupid, or nervous. I actually felt a combination of all three, but my mission remained clear: find the truth behind Freddy Fazbear's.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Freddy's the following night. I had stayed up late the night before so I could sleep all day and prepare myself for the graveyard shift to come. Donned in my uniform, I stepped into the building and was soon hit with the foul smell once again. I was in the main stage area which was where I first smelt the awful odor. It smelt as if something was rotting, but my mind was quickly taken away from it as the manager walked up to me.<p>

"You must be Adriane, right?" he asked, looking over some papers on his clipboard. The top of his head was bare of any hair, and most of it was around the middle of his head, and even that was thinning a bit. He had a bit of weight to him, but that somewhat added to his "authority" vibe.

"Yes sir," I answered, "and you're the manager right?"

"The one and only." He clicked his pen against the clipboard before quickly sliding the pen in the pocket of his shirt. "My name is Carl Jones. Welcome aboard the Freddy Fazbear team. He held his hand out, and I smiled and shook his hand in return.

"It's a pleasure to be here," I said. "Freddy Fazbear's was my favorite place to visit when I was growing up. I enjoyed coming by and seeing Freddy and his friends singing up on stage."

"Well then you should feel right at home," Carl said with a chuckle. "C'mon. I'll show you your station."

We took a short walk over to a small office area. There was a desk with a small fan spinning on top of it. Posters of Freddy and his friends decorated the wall, and a comfortable looking chair and monitor sat in the middle of the room.

"Go ahead and get seated," Carl instructed. "I'll start tellin' ya everything you gotta do for your shift."

I did as he instructed and sat in the chair. It gave me a good view of the doors to my left and right. I had easy access to the light and door buttons. All I had to do was lean over and press one.

"In front of you is your monitor," Carl started. "Just pull that up to check on everything in the restaurant. If you see something out of the ordinary, let me know as soon as possible. Also, this position is just for five days, but if you'd like to continue, let me know, and I'll assign you a schedule."

"Will do!" I put on the best smile I could even though I was internally trembling with fear and even some regret.

"Oh and one more thing…" Carl handed me the clipboard and pen. "I need you to sign this contract."

"What's it for?" I asked as I took the two items from him.

"Just a thing that says once you sign it, you agree to stay the full shift. No quitting, and no leaving mid-shift. You agree to stay no matter what, and if you fail to comply to this after signing it, there WILL be fines."

Geez. They really want their workers to stay.

"Oh. Alright!" Admittedly, I stupidly signed away at the paper, and I felt I was signing away my life. Besides, I wasn't going to leave anyway. I had a truth to uncover.

"And that should cover everything." Carl took everything back and slid the pen back into the pocket of his shirt. "Have a great first shift. See you tomorrow." He began walking away, and the question about the door and light buttons suddenly hit me.

"W-Wait! What about these buttons?!" I called out, but I guess he was too far gone now to hear. I sat back in the chair with a sigh and pulled up the monitor. The screen was on the camera of the main stage, so I saw Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica standing together on the stage, and I also noticed I had a little power bar on the bottom left corner. It read 99%, so I figured it would be best to save the power, but I decided to do that after checking some other areas real quick, but as I did so, one of the cameras came to a familiar area: Pirate's Cove. I could've sworn I shivered just from the sight of it. After what happened some days before, just seeing the area ok camera gave me chills.

Then I suddenly jumped when I heard a phone ring. I knew it wasn't my phone because the ringing was a simple riiiiiing! Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing! When I didn't pick it up, it went straight to a recording.

_"Hello, hello?"_ It was a man's voice. He sounded almost a bit nervous, but it wasn't too noticeable. _"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_"

I actually felt relieved. I was getting help from someone who's actually been working here! Score one for me! Maybe once I get the gist of everything, I could finally try and uncover the truth, but it also felt odd. I was _just_ given some instructions by Carl, but I didn't think much of it. After all you gotta help a rookie in anyway right? So I listened closely to the message.

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read,"_ the recording continued. _"Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"_

I grew nervous at the mentions of "death" and "missing person," as well as "the premises have been thoroughly cleaned with bleach, and the carpets have been replaced." What the hell…? Could something so horrible really happen in a children's pizzeria?

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."_

Thanks for the reassurance, Mr. Phone Guy…

_"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit._"

Whoa, hold the phone—no pun intended. Did he just say "wander?"

_"Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"Bite of '87?" I asked aloud. "What the heck happened then? And no! I didn't know the human body could live without that part of the brain. Thank you so much for that bit of information!" Ladies and gentlemen, introducing my sassy side whenever I get really nervous.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here—"_ Wait there's actually a risk to this? _"—if any—"_ Oh, that's great. _"—is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to…forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." I felt my blood run cold. Animatronics that can move at night and stuff me into a suit. Wonderful! But they're just suits right? I mean, all I'll be doing is sitting in an empty Freddy Fazbear suit. I could just wait till morning and get out then! "Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

Well, I knew I spoke too soon. With a sigh, I snapped, "No! No he didn't! I think as an employee I deserve every right to know my possible risks!" I was going to have a good, long talk with Carl tomorrow.

_"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

I groaned as I sat back in the seat. Oh. My. God. What did I get myself into? I straightened up and checked the cameras once more. I saw that everyone was in their same position. Good.

"Don't any of you move," I mumbled. "Just stay there and be the happy characters I always knew you were." Despite knowing they were still on stage, I lowered the monitor to check the lights beside me. Everything was in the clear. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. My plan was to study the layout of the area on day one, and on day two I would start exploring the pizzeria to see what exactly had been going on here. Technically I wasn't going to be leaving my shift, so Carl can't fine me for anything. Everything should be a piece of cake, but when I raised my monitor, my stomach churned. Bonnie was gone.

"Nononono! Where'd you go?!" I spastically checked all the cameras and saw that Bonnie was standing in the Parts and Services closet. My heart was racing as I tightly gripped the monitor. I was not prepared for that, and I quickly flipped down the monitor and took a deep breath.

That was not okay…

I knew the characters were going to wander. The phone guy told me. I was warned, but witnessing it was a whole other story. I waited a moment before flipping the camera back up, and I almost screamed, but I silenced myself by shooting my hand up and pressing it against my mouth. Bonnie was standing literally /inches/ away from the camera, and his eyes were no longer their pinkish color. Instead there were white pinprick pupils, and his lower jaw hung open lightly. It was almost like /he/ was watching /me/ and just the thought of it made me tremble in fear. I took a deep breath and decided to check the other areas, but noticing my power at 79%, I thought it would be better to close it and save some power.

It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
